Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Summer of Evolution
「ハイキュー!!」" の "|Haipā Purojekushon Engeki "Haikyū!!" "Shinka no Natsu"}} is the fourth stage play adaption of Haruichi Furudate's [[Haikyū!! (Manga)|''Haikyū!!]] series. The play combines manga, live-play, and video to continue to challenge the "top" of theater and achieve further evolution. The stage play covered the aftermath of Karasuno's loss to Aobajohsai and their subsequent training camp in Tokyo. The official DVD and Blu-ray were released on March 14, 2018. Its bonus features included footage of the last performance's curtain call, backstage footage, and a full stage view. 2017 Performance Schedule The play opened on September 8 and ran until October 29. It was performed in five cities across 37 performances: * Tokyo at Tokyo Dome City Hall (Sep. 8 - 10) * Osaka at Osaka Mielparque Hall (Sep. 15 - 18) * Hyogo at Amashin Archaic Hall (Sep. 22 - 24) * Miyagi at Tagajō City Cultural Center's Great Hall (Sep. 29 - Oct. 1) * Fukuoka at Kurume City Plaza The Grand Hall (Oct. 14 - 15) * Tokyo at Tokyo Dome City Hall (Oct. 20 - 29) Gallery haikyuu day -7.jpg|Photo of Hinata to countdown to Haikyū Day haikyuu day -3.jpg|Photo of Karasuno second years to countdown to Haikyū Day haikyuu day -2.jpg|Photo of Kenma and Kuroo to countdown to Haikyū Day hyper day.jpg|Photo of Hinata for Hyper Projection Engeki Haikyū Day snn kaimaku.jpg|Photo of Karasuno snn third years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno third years and Hinata snn kagehina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama snn bokuaka.jpg|Photo of Bokuto and Akaashi snn kiyoyachi.jpg|Photo of Yachi and Kiyoko snn tsukishima.jpg|Photo of Tsukishima brothers snn second years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno second years snn third.jpg|Photo of Karasuno third years snn tsukiyama.jpg|Photo of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima snn kenhina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kenma snn nekoma.jpg|Photo of Nekoma snn fukurodani.jpg|Photo of Fukurodani snn karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno snn zenin.jpg|Photo of the whole cast after their final show CMs Cast Most of Karasuno's Winners and Losers cast returned; though the roles of Kageyama and Nishinoya were recast, and Hitoka Yachi and Kiyoko Shimizu were added to the cast. The Revival Nekoma cast also reprised their roles, though Inuoka did not appear, while Lev Haiba was added to the cast. Other new characters to the play include the members of the Fukurodani volleyball team, Saeko Tanaka , and Akiteru Tsukishima. *Kenta Suga as Shōyō Hinata *Tatsuya Kageyama as Tobio Kageyama *Ryōtarō Kosaka as Kei Tsukishima *Kairi Miura as Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōhei Shiota as Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yūto Fuchino as Yū Nishinoya *Kazuma Kawahara as Chikara Ennoshita *Kentarō Akisawa as Daichi Sawamura *Hiroki Ino as Kōshi Sugawara *Justin Tomimori as Asahi Azumane *Takato Nagata as Kenma Kozume *Shōri Kondō as Tetsurō Kuroo *Naoki Takeshi as Nobuyuki Kai *Takeru Gotō as Morisuke Yaku *Bishin Kawasumi as Taketora Yamamoto *Hayate Kajihara as Shōhei Fukunaga *Noah Ishikura as Lev Haiba *Kōki Yoshimoto as Kōtarō Bokuto *Kōsei Yūki as Keiji Akaashi *Takumi Higashi as Akinori Konoha *Jun Miyake as Tatsuki Washio *Yūki Matsunami as Yamato Sarukui *Masaki Takane as Haruki Komi *Kento Yamaguchi as Makoto Shimada *Momoko Sadachi as Saeko Tanaka *Sōichirō Yamakawa as Akiteru Tsukishima *Shizune Nagao as Kiyoko Shimizu *Ami Saitō as Hitoka Yachi *Shige Uchida as Ittetsu Takeda *Tsuyoshi Hayashi as Keishin Ukai Staff *Director & Script: Worry Kinoshita *Music: Shunsuke Wada *Choreography: HIDALI *Art: Satoko Nakane *Lighting: Kimiho Satō *Sound: Yūsuke Ōki *Video: Naho Ōshika *Costume: Natsumi Kobayashi (Dadagram) *Hair & Makeup: Keikō Hyō / Yoshiko Matsushita (Atelier Leopard) *Assistant Director: Rieko Mizobata *Stage Director: Tōri Suda (DDR) *Design: Shinjirō Eguchi *Publicity Photos: Yūsuke Miyake *Ticket Cooperation: Sunrise Promotion Tokyo *Production: Nelke Planning *Supervisor: Shueisha Inc. (Weekly Shōnen Jump!) *Collaboration: Japan 2.5-Dimensional Musical Association / Molten Corporation / Mikasa Sports *Organizer: Hyper Projection Play ｢Haikyū!!｣ Production Committee (TBS / Nelke Planning / Toho Co. Ltd. / Shueisha Inc. / CUBE) External Links *Engeki-Haikyū: Official website *Twitter: Engeki-Haikyū!'s official twitter page Navigation Category:Media Category:Stage Play Category:Tokyo Expedition Arc